Flabbergasted
by Anime hotty lover.18
Summary: <html><head></head>I thought that when I became apart of the Asahina family things would be different...well I was right. Having 13 new step brothers is "way" different. On top of that some of them-scuse me, all of them like me. I am officially flabbergasted. All x OC. Don't like don't read.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I have returned with another new story. I hope you like, this is my first time writing for Brothers Conflict so forgive me if I get something wrong. I've recently seen all 12 episodes, and I liked it so much that I decided to do a fanfic for it. A heads up though, Ema will not be in this at all, I'm sorry to those that like her. I'll find some way to put her in here but she will not be apart of the Asahina family. Instead I decided to replace her with a different protagonist, her name is Arisa. She will be taking Ema's place in my story, so if you don't like, then don't read. This story will be an All x OC story, all of the brothers x OC..you got it, good. I will be developing my oc's personality as I go along since I recently decided to do this, so bare with me. SOOOOO, with out further ado, I give you _Flabbergasted! _ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Hinata Arisa, age 17. I currently go to Hidan high school. I'm a second year. Today... is going to be weird, you wanna know why, well let me tell ya. I'm going to be moving in with my new brothers today, yeah brothers. Crazy right. When my dad, Rintarou, told me that his fiance had sons I wasn't exactly happy. You see here's the thing, me and boys don't get along. I'm kind of a spit fire when it comes to males, been that way for years now since I was small. The neighborhood kids used to call me "Arisa the Twister"...they couldn't think of anything that rhymed with my name so they went with that. Nicknames aside, I was a real back talker when I was young...I still am but I've calmed down since then...maybe just a little. I'm still not comfortable with males though...yeah so not comfortable.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the small squirrel in my bag trying to talk to me "Chii! Chiiiiii, are you listening to me," Juli said as he stuck his head out of my school bag. I sighed.

"Sorry I wasn't listening. What were you saying?"

Juli sighed and jumped onto my shoulder. "I was trying to tell you something, but you were dazing off again," he crossed his little arms and sighed, "I'm still not happy about your decision, Chii."

"Juli, it was **my **decision to move in with my new brothers," I gave him a small glare, "You're not exactly obligated to tell me what I can and can not do."

"Chii I wasn't trying to tell you what to do, I was only saying that I'm not happy about it," Juli said as he was nuzzling my face.

"Yeah, but I could tell you were implying it," I looked up when I saw bubbles and smiled, "ooh bubbles," I said as I started to pop them. Juli chuckled and started to pop the bubbles with me.

.

.

Okay, I've been walking for quite awhile now, where's the freakin place at. I looked at each building we walked by making sure I looked the address that I had. I gritted my teeth as I continued.

"Ugh, where is this place gosh darn-it," I yelled. People that walked by me gave me weird looks and started to walk faster. I didn't notice them though.

"Chii I think you should stop yelling before you draw attention to yourself...never mind," He said when he saw the people giving me strange looks. He sighed

"And this is why I worry about you," he said. I ignored him as I continued looking for the place.

I am truly frustrated right now. I guess when my dad and Juli said I was directionally challenged they were right. I can't find this place at all. I was about to give up when I suddenly saw something straight ahead. I grinned; it was the movers. The vehicle was parked right next to large gated entrance that lead to a much larger building. I gaped.

"W-What the heck?! They stay here," I exclaimed as I kept looking up. The place must have like 7 or 8 floors, maybe even 9 give or take. I looked back over to the movers van and saw that it was leaving. My stuff must already be inside. I walked over to the gate and as I walked over I saw two people standing in front of it. Why didn't I notice them before? (**A/N Sorry folks, Arisa is a little slow sometimes, but that's what makes her her, okay back to the story XD**)

"Hello," I said as I walked over to the two. Juli started to hiss.

The older looking male with brown hair and eyes turned when he heard me. He looked at my slightly shocked but smiled. "Ah, you're finally here. The movers just dropped your stuff off in your new room. Oh, I'm Asahina Masaomi, the first son," he pat the pink haired boy next to him, "This is Wataru the youngest." The boy grinned at me.

"It's nice to meet you Big Sis," he said as he ran up to me. He threw his arms around my waist and gave me a hug. I looked down at the boy and gave him an awkward pat on the head. He's in my personal bubble...but he is really adorable. I smiled down at him.

"It's nice to meet you too Wataru-chan." The boy's grin widened while a small hue of pink showed up on his face. What? Masaomi chuckled nervously and came over to pry Wataru off of me.

"Alright Wataru that's enough." The boy pouted but let go of me. Juli was apparently still hissing. What's his deal?

Masaomi smiled at me. "Well we shouldn't keep standing here all day. You probably want to see your new room," he said as he started to walk towards the entrance with Wataru right behind him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... those two weren't as bad as I thought," I said as I walked towards the door. Juli hissed.

"Chii you didn't see the way they were looking at you. They're wolves," he ranted as small puffs of smoke came from his head. Boy did he look upset, and I still have no clue what he means.

"I don't know what you're trying to insinuate but I don't think they're that bad," I said as I closed the door behind me. I saw Masaomi and Wataru talking to each other as they were walking...brothers huh. I wonder what the rest of them are like.

.

.

I finally made it to my new room. I saw that the boxes full of my belongings were already opened. I wonder who did that. I walked over to my bed and sat on it. I sighed as I laid down. Juli laid down next to my head. I smiled and rubbed his head.

"We're going to be okay Juli, just watch, I'm going to be perfectly fine," I said as I sat up.

Juli rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're not seeing things from my perspective Chii," he jumped on the floor and looked up at me, "Those males are all wolves, I just know it."

"Masaomi-kun and Wataru-chan weren't trying to do anything ill-mannered towards me. They were really nice...well Wataru was a little too forward," I said as I hugged myself.

"That's what they want you to think Chii," Juli said as he ran out of the room. Apparently I left the door opened.

I got up from my bed and stretched. "I guess it's time to go exploring." I walked out of my room into the hallway. I looked around feeling slightly lost, and I just walked out of my room. Juli should have stayed with me, he has a better sense of direction than me.

"Oh well. I'll just keep walking around until I find someone." And that's what I did. I kept walking around until I found my self in a huge room. There was a living room, a kitchen, and a small dining room with tons of chairs. I walked over to the table and touched one of the chairs.

"So this is where the brothers eat...it must be pretty lively at dinner time," I said sadly. I never got to eat with dad that much at home since he was out a lot, so I ate alone. My new brothers are lucky to have people to sit down and eat with...I'm kind of jealous.

"Why hello there." I jumped and turned towards the sound of the person who spoke. It was a white haired male who had his hair covering his right eye and had a beauty mark under his left. He walked up to me and started to look me up and down. I smiled nervously.

"Uh hello. You must be another one of the brothers," I bowed, "It's nice to meet you."

He grinned and walked closer to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you too. I must say, I didn't expect our new sister to be a beauty. I'm so lucky to have seen you before the others," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I flushed. What does this guy think he's doing?

"Chii!" Juli was yelling and running at the two of us. He looked ticked. The guy was still hugging me...another person in my personal bubble. I think he needs to be taught a lesson about personal space.

"Oi, let go of me powder head," I growled. The white haired male let go of me but still held on to my waist.

"Powder head? Why'd ya call me that," he asked.

"Cause you're hairs white." Not the best insult.

The male grinned at me. He started to move in towards my face, but luckily it didn't happen. Another male whacked him in the head.

"Tsubaki stop playing around. We don't want her getting the wrong idea," the male said to his brother. Hmm, he looks like powder head but without the white hair. His hair is a dark violet color, is covering his left eye and there's a beauty mark under his right. He's wearing glasses too.

"Okay, I get it Azusa, I won't mess with her, but you have to admit she's a beauty right," powder head said as he looked at his brother. The male looked at me then turned his head away. I think I see some pink on his face.

"Shut up," Azusa said. He looked back at me and smiled.

"I apologize for his inconsiderate behavior. I'm Azusa and this is Tsubaki. Wer..." Tsubaki threw his arm around his brothers shoulder and grinned at me.

"We're twins ~." Azusa gave his brother a small glare for being interrupted. He then sighed.

"Yes, we're twins. We heard from another of our brothers that you were moving in with us. I hope you like it here." I smiled.

"I do actually. I hope we can all get along," I said and bowed again.

"I hope we can get along too, Lil' Sis," Tsubaki said as he tried to come closer to me again. I twitched. He's trying to invade my personal bubble again.

"Tsubaki please behave yourself," another male voice said.

"Great another one," Juli said. I chuckled and bent down to pick him up. He jumped out of my hands onto my shoulder; his favorite spot.

"Kyo~ I was only teasing," Tsubaki said as he turned to the other male. The man had blond hair, blue eyes, glasses, and he was dressed professionally. I wonder what he does if he's dressed like that. He looked at me and walked over. Juli started to hiss again.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Ukyo the second son," he said as he held onto the tray of tea he carried. It smelled really good.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said as I bowed...yeah I've been bowing a lot, but can you blame me. I was taught to be kind to new people. I guess that ship sailed when Tsubaki hugged me. I really don't like to be touched, especially by those of the male gender; story for another time.

"What's going on down there," another male voice said. I think Juli's coming down with something cause he just won't stop hissing. Could it be a fur ball or does he have a cold?

"Oh, Yusuke come down here and meet our new sister," Tsubaki grinned and looked up at his brother. I blinked. Did he just say Yusuke? I know I've heard that name before. Does he go to my school? He is wearing the the guys school uniform. Is he in one of my classes?

"Eh, why should I...wait." Yusuke ran all the way down the steps and all the way up to me. He pointed at me and had a weird look on his face.

"Y-You're in my class! You're Arisa," he exclaimed. I only stared at him then snapped my fingers when I realized something.

"Oh yeah, you're Asahina from history class. Now that I think about it we do have several classes together other than history," I said as I thought out loud. I looked at Yusuke; he was still shaking nervously.

"I didn't think that you were going to be one of my brothers too. I wasn't thinking when I heard the name Asahina," I bowed then looked at him with a smile, "Please take care of me from now on Yusuke-kun." The red head blushed and looked away. He coughed into his hand and crossed his arms.

"L-Like wise."

"Ne ne~ What's going on here," Tsubaki put his arm around Yusuke's shoulder, "You didn't tell me that you li..." Yusuke quickly covered his brothers mouth with his hands. That's weird.

"Shut up bro!" Yusuke took his hands from off of his brothers mouth and walked away. Tsubaki followed after him and started to tease him. It was going to be weird seeing Yusuke somewhere else other than school. Half of the time I never noticed him, but now it's like I'm going to be seeing him all the time along with his brothers. I feel a little dizzy now. I swayed slightly but caught myself before anyone noticed.

"Well it looks like half of you have met Lil' Sis already," a suave males voice said. (**A/N I was totally fan-girling when I heard Junichi Suwabes' voice **). I looked up and saw a blond haired male wearing a monks robe and holding prayer beads in his hand. Isn't his robe a little too gaudy? I mean he's a monk for Pete's sake.

The blond haired male walked over to me and put his hand on his chin and the other for holding his elbow up. He looked me up and down then smirked. Why is he smirking? He took my hand in his and looked at me with his smirk still on his face. "I was expecting a cute little sister, but I didn't expect a glorious beauty such as yourself," he bent down towards me, "I just have to say that you are a sight for sore eyes Lil' Sis." He kissed my hand softly.

"I'm Kaname, the third son. Nice to meet you," he said and gave me a wink.

"Eh?!" I flushed and twitched. Another one in my personal space. I can't deal with this!

Before I could say anything, Juli ran up to the male and hissed, he scratched his nose and started yelling at him. Oh Juli, the man doesn't understand you, I don't understand you most of the time. I sighed and pulled Juli away before he scratched anyone else.

.

.

So, me, Juli, and a large portion of the brothers were sitting in the living room. I was kind of nervous being surrounded by all these males. I feel like if I speak up I might say something I know I'll regret. My harsh nature isn't completely gone yet. I looked from side to side at each brother. It's surprising how one woman had all of these kid's. I'm still wondering if they all came from separate males or from just one. If they all came from one male...I'm going to give my new mother props for birthing 13 kid's so close in age to one another.

"Well you've met most of us, but some are still not here. Two don't live here and two are out working right now." I nodded.

"I understand. I hope I get to meet them later," I said as I started to mess with the ends of my sleeves. It feels kind of chilly now.

"Are you cold," Masaomi asked in worry. I shook my head.

"No," I lied. I was beginning to feel slightly drowsy too. What's going on with me?

"It does feel kind of cold in here," Kaname turned to look at me, "Do you want a hug from me Lil' Sis? I'll make you warm~." I shook my head again. No way am I letting him touch me again. Juli hissed at Kaname.

"You dastardly wolves will never learn! Chii doesn't like to be touched you dirty minded monk!" Juli's words sound like words to me, but to everyone else it sounds like squeaking. Very angry squeaking.

Kaname chuckled nervously at Juli and grabbed the remote off of the table. He pressed the on button and it turned on the TV. On the screen was a vast amount of people that sounded suspiciously like females. There was a stage with tons of lights, and smaller lights coming from the crowd. I suddenly heard singing and the camera zoomed in on someone; a male. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. The left side of his hair was pinned up with bobby pins. He looked kind of fake to me when I saw him smiling to the crowd.

"Ugh, Fuuto and his fake smiling," Tsubaki said as he stared at the screen with a frown.

"Isn't he touring in Hokkaido right now," Iori asked.

"Yeah, he said he wouldn't be gone for that long though." Everyone continued to talk amongst themselves. I smiled. This felt nice, being in a home with other people than being in a home by myself. It felt warm. I looked around then stopped when my gaze met the 9th son, Subaru's eyes. He turned his head away quickly. That was weird too. I slumped a little when I felt a wave of nausea come over me. I held onto to the table to prevent myself from falling.

"Oi. Arisa are you okay," Kaname asked in worry as he tried to steady me. I nodded shakely. I was about to get up but failed when my knees buckled. Not again, I thought as I passed out. The last thing I heard were various voices calling my name.

.

.

"_Arisa! Arisa! Hey, Arisa_!" _My father yelled to me over and over again. I had passed out again while I was playing. I never knew why it always happened but it did. When My dad took me to the doctor, they told him that I was anemic and was prone to passing out often...but that didn't clarify why I was prone to so many headaches. It was a pediatrician that told me that I had apparently suffered from some type of trauma. The doctor asked my dad if anything had happened to me before that could have caused this...he said no. The doctor only stared at him. The person obviously knew something was up but let it go. _

_I wonder why dad lied to the doctor that day. I mean I figured he had a good reason as to why he never told the doctor that I was adopted...and that my biological father used to hit me when I was 5. Rintarou, my adoptive father, took me in much later, after I was taken from that horrid place_

_I think to myself everyday, how could a man such as that, take a girl such as me in to be his daughter. One who despised males growing up, but not as much anymore. One who never trusted anyone after I was taken in, or even one who eventually learned how to appreciate my adoptive fathers kindness. _

_I'm such a pitiful person._

_._

_._

"*gasp*." I rose up in a flash. I was sweating bullets. I raked my hand through my now damp hair. I didn't expect to dream about that. I thought therapy helped me, but I guess not.

"Oh it looks like you're awake. Are you feeling better?" I turned my head and saw that Masaomi, Ukyo and Kaname were all in my room. I was slightly surprised.

"Um, yeah I think I feel better now. Thanks for carrying me to my room." Masaomi and Ukyo looked at one another then at me.

"We didn't carry you to your room. We accompanied the one who did but we didn't carry you."

I looked at Kaname. "Sadly it wasn't me," he smiled at me, " but I wish it was."

I was confused now. "If it wasn't any of you then who was it," I asked. Kaname smirked.

"It was your generous older brother Subaru. He volunteered to take you to your room."

"Eh?!" Subaru, the one that was looking at me earlier. He carried me...well, I'm going to have to thank him later.

"The look on his face when he did was priceless though," Kaname said as he chuckled. Ukyo hit him upside the head.

"He was embarrassed enough, so I don't think you need to make it worse...even if he is not here presently." He smiled slightly as he watched the blonde man rub the back of his head.

" I'm sorry for worrying everyone," I said as I began to mess with my hair. It's grown quite long over the years. I might have to cut it again.

"It's okay, we were worried, but we knew you were going to be alright," Masaomi gave me a pat on the head, "It's good that you're feeling better now." I blushed. I'm happy to know that everyone was worried...wait what am I saying. This isn't good, I'm turning into some easily flattered girl now...but I guess since everyone was worried I'll let it slide this time.

Kaname smirked. "Well Big bro Masao is quite bold." Masaomi blushed and immediately retracted his hand from my head.

"T-That's not it at all!"

"Oh? I thought you were quite taken with..."

Ukyo hit the back of Kaname's head again, but this time with a frying pan. "Will you cease your teasing," he said as he gave his brother a stern look.

Kaname chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "Relax, I was only teasing."

"That's why I told you to stop." I chuckled. They were really funny to watch. Having brothers really is great, as long as they stay out of my personal bubble though.

"Oh, what's going on in here?" I ceased my chuckling and turned towards my door. I saw a male with shoulder length hair that was pale blonde. One side covered his eye and the other didn't. He looked foreign.

He came over to me and knelt down beside the bed. "It's nice to meet you Chii-chan, my name is Louis. I am the 8th son."

"It's nice to meet you too." ...Wait did he just call me Chii?

Louis moved his hand to touch my hair and began to comb his fingers through it. " You have such pretty long hair. If you'll let me, I would love to style it sometime," He said as he stopped touching my hair. I smiled.

"Yeah, I don't mind," I grabbed a piece of my auburn hair, " I've been meaning to cut it."

"It's fine the way it is," Kaname jumped into the conversation, " It looks better long Lil' Sis." He gave me another smile, and got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the door. The other three followed after him.

"I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I remember to take my medicine this morning? I could have prevented that from happening," I said as I closed my eyes. I could hear Juli scurrying to my side.

"It's not your fault Chii. You were so busy packing that you just forgot. That's all," he said and nuzzled my face with his small cheek. I chuckled and nuzzled back.

Masaomi looked back at me and smiled. " If you need anything else just call us okay. We'll make sure to get it to you," he said as he gave my head another pat. He's done that a lot since I got here.

Ukyo looked back at his brother. "Come now, we should let her rest in peace," he said as he touched his brothers shoulder.

Masaomi sighed. " I should be the one saying that. I am the older brother," he pouted as he and his brothers left. It was quiet now. I laid back down on my bed and sighed.

"That's why I love ya Juli. You always know how to cheer me up," I said as I grabbed him and squished him to my chest. He started to squirm as I began to squeeze tighter.

"Aaaah! Chii your suffocating me!"

"Oh I'm sorry," I apologized as I let go of him. He crawled back a little to stare at me. He crossed his little arms and sighed.

"Your chest is another reason why I look after you Chii," I heard him mutter. I tilted my head in confusion. What was wrong with my chest. I looked down at it then looked back up at Juli.

"Is there something wrong with my chest Juli?" He only sighed and ran over to the small bed that I had made him. I guess he won't tell me.

"I guess If you're not going to tell me I'll just go take a shower then," I said as I got up from my bed. I walked over to one of my open boxes and took out my shampoo, conditioner, and towel. Juli ran up to me and jumped on my shoulder.

"If you're going to the bathroom Chii, then I will accompany you," he started to rant again while bawling up his small fists, "Who knows who you'll run into on the way there. I will protect you." he said as he scurried over to the door.

I sweat-dropped. "...Juli you don't have to do that and the brothers are perfectly fine. I don't see why you worry so much," I said as I followed behind Juli. The two of us continued to walk through the halls until we made it to the bathroom. Juli was trying to be cautious...such a worry wart.

Juli was leaning against the corner of the wall, checking to see if anyone was there. "The coast is clear Chii," Juli climbed up onto my shoulder, "It looks like no one is there." I sighed.

"T-Thank You Juli," I walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. I peaked just to make sure nobody was in here. As soon as I was sure there was no one I walked over to the sliding door that led to the bathtub and shower.

"Well I guess I need to..." Before I could even strip down, I saw one of the brothers, Subaru, in only a towel with a water bottle in his hand. We both stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Juli started to hiss.

"What do you think you're doing?! Are you trying to seduce Chii you wolf?!"

"Juli calm down," I looked at Subaru and bowed, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to barge in on you. I thought no one was in here, so I assumed it was safe." I kept my head down. I felt really stupid right now (**A/N why not embarrassed**).

Subaru had a tinge of pink on his face and looked away. "I-It's okay...I'll be out in a bit," he said as he slowly closed the sliding door. I watched him as he closed the door. His face seemed to be getting even more pink than before; red even.

I was confused. "Hey Juli, why was Subaru blushing? Was it something I did? Did I offend him somehow...I hope it was nothing bad," I said as I walked out of the bathroom. Juli started to spout something about the "male wolf" being a pervert. Even now I still don't know what he means.

.

.

The two of us, Juli and I, walked out to the main area of the condo. I didn't really have anything else to do why I wait for Subaru to get out of the bathroom so I came out here.

"I guess everyone else is asleep or out somewhere," I said as I walked over to the railing at the top of the steps. I smiled as I looked at the table with the many chairs seated at it. It felt different being here than being at that home with only me and dad...it felt really nice to know that I wouldn't be lonely at night.

I was about to walk down the steps when I suddenly heard voices. "You know that I care about you more than anything," a voice that sounded like Tsubaki said. I crouched down so I could here better.

"I feel the saw way," a voice that sounded like Azusa said. Okay now this is getting weird. What's going on down there.

"I...I love you and," there was a small pause, "and I hope that you feel the same way," I almost fell down the steps when I heard that confession.

"W-What the heck," I thought as I tried to listen in further. Juli was on my shoulder nodding his head like he finally figured something out.

"Ah, I see why they're so close. They had that kind of relationship." I sweat dropped. Really Juli?

"What are you doing out here?' I jumped up and squealed in surprise. I turned around and saw Subaru standing right behind me. He was looking at me strangely. Once again Juli started to hiss.

"What's going on up here?" I almost fell again. I turned around and saw both Tsubaki and Azusa coming up the steps. I sighed. I'm caught.

"Hey," I said awkwardly as I stood up from the floor. How embarrassing!

Tsubaki grinned at me. "Yo! What are you guys doing up? I thought you would've been in bed by now Risa-chan," he said as he walked over to me. Azusa followed behind him.

I flinched nervously. "Um...I was...I was..." Oh crap how am I supposed to tell them that I was listening to them not to long ago.

"What is it," Azusa asked. I smiled nervously.

"Well...I had come in here to wait for Subaru to get out of the bathroom and I kinda sorta heard what you two said," I said. My face started to get hot as the silence carried on. Tsubaki started to laugh.

"Hahahaha, oh man you are funny Risa-chan," he put his amr around Azusas shoulder an turned his face with his hand, "I was just confessing my love for Azusa." He pulled his twins face close to him and gave him a peck on the lips. I flushed. Is he serious?!

"I-I-I...I wish you both well," I bowed my head while my face was still flushed. I did not expect to see BL here.

"Uh, it's not like tha-," Subaru tried to say but was interrupted by Tsubaki's laughter.

"Hahaha I'm just pulling your leg," he laughed. Azusa sighed and looked at me.

"Sorry about him. We were actually practicing are lines for a boy's love game. We're voice actors for anime and for video games." My eyes widened when he said voice actor. Was he for real?

"Are you for real? I've always admired people that do voice acting," I walked over to Azusa and grabbed his hand, "you have an amazing job," I said as I looked up at him with sparkling eyes. He flushed as I got closer to his face.

"Ahhhh?! Chii stop," Juli said as he tried to pull my hands away from Azusa's. I eventually take my hands off of his.

Tsubaki grinned. "So you like voice acting right? Maybe I'll teach you a thing or 2," he said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I beamed at him. " I would love that," I said as I took his arm off of my shoulder and walked away. I didn't see the blushes on the guys faces after I left though.

After my shower, I changed into my pajamas and went back to my room with a grin on my face. I opened the door and ran to my bed with Juli scurrying behind me. "I can't believe Tsubaki and Azusa are voice actors," I fell back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, "Maybe they can tell me what anime's are coming out since they work in that field. Oh that would be nice."

Juli huffed. "You need to be careful Chii. They're motives are still unknown. Proceed with caution around them." I rolled my eyes and gave him a rub on his head.

"Oh Juli you worry wart," I said as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I hope tomorrow is just as interesting as today was.

.

.

**Other POV**

Yusuke was in his room laying on his bed. He still couldn't believe it...

"Why? Of all people, why did Arisa have to become my sister," he said as he closed his eyes.

.

.

**Hello! I hope that you all liked my first segment. I changed some things since this story has an oc as the protaganist. I apologize again to those that liked Ema. I just wanted to do something different. I hope to hear some reviews soon...I don't care if it's one or two I just want one...please. See you all next chapter.**

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	2. Authors note

**Hello everybody, I'm back! I'm sorry for being gone so long, but I have stories so don't worry. This is for those who are waiting for Along came a blonde and Flabbergasted...and Short skirts and basketball. Apperently my computer is not working so I need to get it fixed. You all will just have to wait until it gets fixed. This is just a tenporary hiatus for those three stories...and Wilting flower as well. Please be patient until I am able to start doing chapters again. **

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone...PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY ABSENCE! College got in the way so I couldn't really write anything...oh and also, I would like to thank those that have reviewed my story. I'm so happy. Thank you so much XD! I hope to get more supporters for my story. Well here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brothers Conflict.**

**Chapter 2**

Ahh, yet another day at the Asahina home...I am so not ready to wake up though. I was still lying in my bed trying to ignore Juli's constant yammering about getting up and getting ready. Just shut up will ya.

"Chii you have to get up or you're going to miss your train," Juli said as he tugged on my blanket. I groaned and pulled my blanket over my head. I really don't feel like going today.

"Chiiii!" I twitched.

"Alright, fine I'm up," I said as I threw the covers off and sat up. I yawned and stood up from my bed. I still can't get over the other day. Moving in with 13 males would be some other girls dream, but definitely not mine. I sadly couldn't say no to my dad though...he gave me the pouty face. It's not fair! He always uses that face when he knows I'm gonna say no...I give in too easily though which is a problem that I really need to fix.

After I got dressed in my school uniform, I walked downstairs with Juli on my shoulder. I saw Ukyo, the second brother, in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He was wearing a...is that a pink apron. I was so distracted by his apron that I didn't even notice the next step. I landed on the floor in a thud. Dang that really smarts.

"Arisa are you okay," Ukyo said as he ran over to help me up. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." Ukyo helped me up and steadied me as he pulled a chair out for me. I sat down and looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you." Ukyo blushed and turned his head away...again with that.

"N-No problem Arisa, just be careful next time," the blonde man said as he walked back into the kitchen quickly... a little too quickly I might add. I sighed as I turned myself towards the table. There was food already made in front of me. I should have asked Ukyo if he needed help, but it seems like he doesn't need any.

"Good morning," a childlike voice spoke. I turned around and saw Wataru coming down the stairs rubbing his eyes...So cute!

"Good morning Wataru," I said as I got up from my chair. I walked over to him and ruffled his hair. He giggled.

"Good morning Big sis," he said as he hugged me. I smiled and gave him a pat on the head.

...Okay so I know I shouldn't let the kid hug me, but come on he's so cute. I can't resist a cute kid even if he's already like 10 or something.

Wataru looked up at me and beamed a huge grin. "I'm so glad, Big sis is staying here with us from now on, so that means you get to play with me," he said as he hugged me tighter. I twitched but held my composure and gave the kid another pat on the head. I heard Juli hiss...I almost forgot about him.

"Two more are coming," he said as he jumped onto my shoulder. I turned my head to where he was pointing and looked. Yusuke and Subaru were coming down the steps with tired looks on their faces. I grinned and waved at them.

"Good morning," I said as I pried Wataru from off of me and walked over to the two of them. Yusuke blushed when he saw me...what is up with these guys. This is the second time this morning.

"H-Hey," he said as he walked passed me and over to the table to sit down. That was rude, oh well. I turned when I saw Subaru and smiled.

"Good morning Subaru." He blushed too and turned his head.

"H-Hey," he said as he walked over to the table to sit down and eat...I'm starting to see a pattern here.

"I'm really sorry about the other day," I said as I bowed in apology. Subaru's face started to steam and his mouth sputtered out words...well they sounded like gibberish to me. He must still be embarrassed from the whole me walking on him in the bathroom ordeal.

"What happened the other day," Ukyo questioned suspiciously.

I was about to say what happened but Subaru apparently didn't want that information revealed, so he ran up to me and covered my mouth with his large hand. I was shocked for a moment from his sudden action, then scowled because the guy was touching me...I soooo hate being touched.

"I-It's nothing important," Subaru stuttered out and took his hand off of my mouth. His back was turned which gave the perfect opportunity to glare at the guy. He will learn eventually not to touch me and get into my personal space bubble.

Ukyo continued to eye Subaru then sighed and proceeded back to the kitchen to prepare the rest of breakfast. I huffed and sat back down at the table. Now my good mood or whatever kind of good mood I had earlier is gone all because of Subaru. I wonder if I can still tell Ukyo when he's not here...that could work. I was so deep in thought and plotting that I didn't notice Yusuke looking at me.

.

.

The train. One of my most least favorite places. I dislike them so much beacause...yes, you guessed it, it's extremely crowded. I hate it so much, aaaaaghhh! Why couldn't we have walked to school?

I sighed. "At least you're near me Yusuke-kun, even though I don't want you touching me."

"..." I looked up at Yusuke when I didn't hear a reply. Why was he being so quiet? He's been that way since breakfast...was it something I said.

"Oi, Yusuke-kun are you feeling alright," I asked and started to poke the red-head in the cheek. He flinched. Yes, I got a reaction!

"...Arisa...um...what did you mean this morning when you apologized to Suba-bro earlier," he asked in a strange husky voice. My eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean?" I tried to look at Yusuke to see what was up but he kept turning his head away. If he wasn't going to listen to me then why should I answer his question? I don't even know what he means?

I was about to say something else but the announcement for the next stop, which was our school, rang through the train. I guess I'll try to get him to talk to me later then.

As soon as the train stopped at out destination, I walked out and stretched. It was so good to be off of that thing, even if we were on it for like 30 minutes or more. I started walking with Yusuke right next to me. He was still quiet and didn't even spare me a glance...I need him to talk to me. I don't like utter silence either next to my hate for people touching me.

I cleared my throat and walked a little faster, so I could walk backwards in front of Yusuke. He looked at me when he saw that I was a foot away from him. I beamed at him which evidently caused him to blush...I still don't know what causes him and the others to do that.

"Yu-suke-kun you're being awfully quiet today," no response, "I thought we could talk for the next...12 minutes until we reach the school. You know like** sibling** talk." Still no response. Maybe I need to up my game here. I heard Yusuke liked someone from school (**A/N...really Arisa... she is so slow**). As a friend maybe I can talk to him about that. Yeah, that's definitely going to work.

"Sooooo, Yusuke-kun, I heard that there's a girl you like," I said as nonchalantly as I could. Unexpectedly, Yusuke started to cough like he was choking on something...huh? He turned to me with a flushed red face and furrowed brows. What did I say?

"How the heck did you find that out," he exclaimed while waving his arms around animatedly. I flinched back slightly in fear of him accidentally hitting me.

I grinned at him. " I heard from my friend Misaki that you like a girl in our class, and as your new sister it is now my duty to help you in your romantic struggle," I said with my hands clasped together and sparkles swarming around me brightly. Yusuke snorted; some of his embarrassment and anger gone from his face.

"What would you know about that? I've seen guy's confess to you left and right and you still don't know why they liked you in the first place. And people say I'm slow," he muttered the last part under his breath. My left eyebrow twitched. And this is what I get in return for trying to help a brother out.

I huffed and turned my head away. "Fine, if you don't want to hear what I have to say then I'm going to class," I said as the front entrance of the school came into view. My first class was not even a class. I was part of the Beautification club so it was kind of mandatory to be out here.

I gave Yusuke a dismissive wave and walked a little faster to the schools green house. I ignored the stares that I was getting as I walked through the entrance of the school...the same boys were at it again. My so called supporters or in other words fan-club. I swiftly turned towards a small group of boys that were hiding behind some bushes and gave them a glare. They flinched and ran away.

"Hehee serves them right for staring at me," I chuckled out.

"Oi Arisa," a familiar voice yelled. I turned around and smiled when I saw my friend.

"Ohayo Misaki!" Yes, this is my friend Misaki. She has shoulder length rose colored hair pinned up in a bun, a pale complexion with a hue of pink on her cheeks, hazel eyes that looked more like cat eyes, a button nose, ears that were pierced. I started to laugh when I saw she was wearing the guys uniform again...yes again.

"Misaki, you know the teachers are going to catch you again, Remember the last time you did this?" The girl only shrugged and smirked.

"Let 'em catch me. I have my rights as a human being to do whatever the heck I want when I want. They can't just decide that we should wear our uniforms all the freak'n time," she put her hand on her hip and the other pointing at herself, "It is our God-given right to express ourselves through clothing and song." She ended her little speech with a familiar tune. Is she humming the opening to Guyver?

I clapped. "Very inspirational Misa-chan but don't you think you should change now. You're going to get caught."

Miskai waved her hand at me and snorted. "Yeah right," she walked up to me and whispered, "I have a full proof plan that will definitely keep me out of trouble." I nodded slowly and stared at her.

"So..what is it," I asked. She stepped back and crossed her arms with a mischievous grin on her face...uh-oh. Anytime she grins like that trouble is right around the corner. I stepped back slowly in fear for my likelihood.

"Arisa-chan, my friend, my girl from another mother, my partner in crime," I frowned at that last line, "My plan is brilliant! The teachers won't even know what hit 'em!"

I stepped back a few more steps. "That's nice Misaki but what is your plan." There was silence. I gulped and stopped taking cautious steps...was that a gleam in her eyes just now. Oh God, I need to run!

Misaki walked up to me and put her hands behind her back...is she going to pull something out on me? She took a couple more steps towards me until she was a few inches from me. I shivered in fear when I saw what she took out from behind her back; another guys uniform...huh? What is that stupid pattern?! The uniform had multiple pictures of a stupid red clown face all over it...and was that a knife in its hand. What was she thinking?! She knows I hate clowns!

"Tada," she said as she waved the ugly piece of fabric back and forth, "I made this especially for you. Here,"she said as she handed the uniform to me...I am not taking that.

"OI Takasawa and Hinata," a voice yelled from above. We both looked up to the second floor windows and saw our Math teacher waving his hands back and forth in anger...I know that Misaki gets in trouble, a lot, but does the teacher need to include my name too. I didn't do anything.

"Oh crap," Misaki cursed, "I think he found the gum," she said as she made a run for it. She looked back at me and yelled.

"I'll see ya in class sweet pea!" She waved at me and sprinted away. I smiled at the name she called me and walked to class...I hope they don't catch her, again.

.

.

(Third POV)

Yusuke let out a sigh as he listened to the teacher...man was he boring. He turned his head to look at the desk diagonal from him. He saw Arisa looking up at the board and occasionally looking back down at her notebook to write notes. He sighed.

"_I can't believe she's going to be my sister. I can't except that! I just can't_," he thought as he growled in frustration. Of all the girls in school it just had to be the one that he had feelings for, the one that he definitely didn't want finding out about his crush...yet she somehow found out about it. How the heck did that happen anyway?

"_I can't give in to this, I will definitely not give in to this!" _Yusuke slapped his cheeks.

"Don't give up me!" Everyone, including the teacher stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the red head. The majority of the class started to laugh at him for his weird outburst, that included Arisa.

Yusuke blushed in embarrassment. "Dang-it," he muttered under his breath. He looked up and saw Arisa looking at him. She had a smile on her face and waved at him...Yusuke was going to have a heart attack at a young age. He just knew someday the girls face was going to be the death of him.

.

.

(Normal POV)

Okay, that was the funniest thing that has happened in class since the incident of last year. Oh man was the teacher mad. I really didn't expect something like Yusuke burst out and saying "Don't give up me". I mean what does that mean? Is it because of a test or something cause we do have a test coming up soon.

"...and with that class is dismissed," the teacher said as he closed his lesson book. Buy did time go by fast. I thought it was going to drag on because of how boring our teacher sounded...I guess we have Yusuke to thank for that.

"Hey, Arisa you coming over today,"Misaki asked. I shook my head.

"No, I gotta get home," she pouted, "Don't make that face. You know I can't say no when you make that face." She grinned and put her arm around me.

"Of course you can't, that's why I'm doing it," she said with a cheeky grin. I chuckled and pushed her face away.

"Hey!" I got up from my desk and grabbed my bag. I started to pack my things but stopped mid way when I felt someone looking at me. I turned my head and saw Yusuke looking at me. He turned his head quickly when he saw me looking back at him...weird? I finished packing my books and slung my bag over my shoulder.

As I left the classroom with Misaki walking beside me, I felt someone looking at me again.

.

.

**Okay, I'm sorry this is so short but my computer is still out of commission so I can't really go all out. I'm limited with time by using my dads computer. Basically folks this is part one, part two of episode 2 will be the next chapter so look forward to it all right and Happy Holidays to you all. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas!**

**Ja~ne minna**

**~Anime hotty lover. 18 **

.

.


End file.
